


call life alert, cause it looks like ive fallen for you (literally)

by meganechicken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Post-Pacifist Route, aint no deviantart oc to be seen here, and lives with frisk and toriel, and no one suffers, dr. alphys made him the body of a CHILD mind you, in which asriel gets a robot body from dr. alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechicken/pseuds/meganechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel, still growing used to his new robotic body, has a tendency to fumble with even the simplest of tasks– even worse, refuse to ask for help. Frisk, however, catches on to this very quickly, much to his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call life alert, cause it looks like ive fallen for you (literally)

    If one were to look into the Dreemurr household, they might stumble upon the kitchen and find a young goat balancing on a stool. This young goat was no ordinary goat however.

    This was a goat with no sense of balance. 

    His toes were wobbling on this wooden chair, creaking with every movement, as if to give away his mission. He took a deep breath, focusing on the task on hand. 

    Okay. He can do this. He’s just about there. Juuuuuuuuuust about right... _there_! With a calculated sweep of his paw, Asriel finally managed to nudge the jar right off the shelf.

   Wait.

   The world seemed to give way underneath him, and with that, the sound of shattering glass. This wasn’t according to plan.

   His plan was simple: Prove to everyone that he could take care of himself, and that he didn’t need ~~Frisk~~ everyone fussing over him all the time! He’s a lot more mature and capable than he was before, he just needed to prove that in order to finally ~~sweep Frisk off of their feet~~ be able to do stuff on his own and be independent and cool!

   But as fate would have it, Asriel was neither independent, nor cool. He was falling. Shutting his eyes, the goat braced himself for another repair session at Dr. Alphys.

   However, instead of his rear end crashing into the cold, hard floor, he fell safely into someone’s arms. _Wha–?_

 _Oh gosh_.

   “ _F-Frisk–?_!”

   This wasn’t according to plan at _all_.

   “I– This isn’t what it looks like, I was actually, I,” his mouth started rambling with excuses, so much that he didn’t even register Frisk gently placing him onto the ground. “You see, I was actually trying t– Uh… Frisk, what are you doing?”

   The child, having made sure that their goat friend was okay, made their way to the debris. Why go through all this trouble over a jar? They shot a questioning glance at the ever-so-nervous Asriel, whose mouth seemed to stop working.

   Shrugging it off, the human knelt down, taking note of the shining glass shards and amongst them, broken and crumbled chocolate chip cookies. Lowering their head, Frisk had a respectful moment of silence.

   Asriel’s gaze was torn between Frisk’s ridiculous display and the evidence that lay before them. Oh goodness, it was over for him now. If their mom knew– Gosh, if mom _knew_. He thought to himself for a bit. Maybe running off to Dr. Alphys’s lab wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

   He took a step away from the scene. And another. And yet another.

   Ah wait– then the blame would be on Frisk, right? He took a step back.

   Part of him wanted to run off, but the stronger part of him took two steps towards their best friend. 

   “Sorry.”

   The child turned towards a pouting Asriel, who found great interest in the wall next to them. There. He said it. Twiddling his thumbs, he realized that Frisk was still silent. …Were they waiting for something? An explanation? Another apology? His pout deepened. If they were going to play it that way, then, well…. Well, fine. He’ll play along. 

   “…I should’ve been more careful.”

   There. How was that? He tore his eyes off of the wall and side-glanced at Frisk, who was still… waiting. He sighed. 

   “…And thanks. I should’ve just asked for help. Really, I wouldn’t be in one piece if you didn’t catch me there." He stopped for a moment. "…Speaking of that, how did you know I was here? Was it the creaky stool? Or was I really that obvious?”

   He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes towards Frisk, jokingly waggling his eyebrows. They too, returned the favor of eyebrow waggling, complete with a cheeky smile. They shrugged, offering a vague answer.

   “I just did.” 

   “C’moooon Frisk, you can’t be _that_ mysterious, geez!” That was his job, anyways! Wasn’t he supposed to be the cool one doing all the saving? Plus, he had cool new parts too, so! Obviously, he had to be cooler in some way!

   Another shrug.

   “I can’t tell you all of my secrets, even if you’re my best friend. Sorry Asriel,” Frisk joked, obviously not sorry at all. If anything, they were enjoying this way too much.

   Cue Asriel’s signature pout. Crossing his arms, he turned away, faking his anger.

   “Sorry isn’t going to cut it, Frisk,” he countered, stepping up the sass in his tone. 

“Hmmm.” A thoughtful pause. “Maybe this will.”

   _Huh_? He turned, only to find himself face-to-face with a human that was waaaay too close. Um.

   **_UM_**

   “AH- Oh, wait, are you sure this, I mean, I don’t _mind_ bu–”

   He felt short arms wrapping themselves around his torso, and well. Oh.

   Right, yes. Yep. Mmmhm.

   Knowing Frisk, they were probably looking at him with their signature smile. One that he would normally enjoy seeing, you know, if he wasn’t so _gosh darn flustered_. No wait, he’s gotta be smooth, smooth as butter. In a vain attempt, Asriel’s mouth cracked into something between a smile and a grimace.

   “Y-Yeah. That… That’ll do.”

   The child’s smile deepened, and they both found each other easing into their embrace, Asriel visibly relaxing. It was nice.

   Wait– this was it. This was the perfect opportunity to say something really, really smooth and cool and awesome. The moment Asriel’s been waiting for.

   “Hey–“ 

   They jumped at the sound of the front door opening, followed by Toriel’s sing-song voice, announcing her arrival, and consequently, the end of their lives.

   Frisk immediately lunged for the trash, (almost tempted to throw themselves into it) and aimed it towards Asriel, who got the message. Acquiring their shared pair of tough gloves, he quickly scooped up the shard pieces. Large, salty droplets of sweat fell poured down their faces as their mother’s footsteps grew louder, and louder, and louder. Eyes scanning to make sure that no pieces remained, Asriel hastily dropped them into the bin. There, the shards were in the trash, now they just have to hi- 

   “- _iiiii_ there, Mom!”, they both squeaked. 

   Fortunately for them, their mother had something else on her mind. Stepping into the kitchen, Toriel’s smile widened, shades of rose dusting her cheeks. Sauntering over, she dropped the groceries onto the counter, and flashed her smile towards her definitely-not-suspicious children.

   “Ah, did you know that I got invited to dinner tonight? By a great friend, no less,” she began, scratching her chin sheepishly. “But I could not just leave my children behind, that wouldn’t do at all.” She paused, starting to unpack the various ingredients, starting with the snails. “So, I decided to invite him over for dinner, instead. And he said yes! Truly a wonderful occasion for tonight.” 

   While their mother continued cheerfully rambling about their (painfully obvious) surprise guest, Frisk and Asriel had successfully hidden the evidence. All shards and crumbs were in the bin, and they were hopefully off the hook! At least, for now.

   Quietly fist-bumping each other, the two dorks grinned, still pumped from all the adrenaline. They did it! Without having to face the consequences! If Asriel thought he was cool before, it didn’t hold a crumb to his badboy status now.

   …Of course, he couldn’t have pulled it off on his own. Adrenaline still running in his veins, he wrapped his arms around his partner-in-crime, who happily returned the favor.

   Hmm.

   “…You know, I changed my mind. A single hug won’t make up for it.”

   The human pulled away, looking at Asriel in confusion.

   “A single hug is nice, but you know what would be nicer? Another hug. And another." He paused. "Maybe. If you want.”

   _Smooooooooth_. Though, to be honest, neither of them seemed to mind. Or care.

    Despite the other's impeccable smooth comeback skills, Frisk found themselves smiling again.

   “Of course," they replied, pulling themselves back into the embrace. "And many, many more.”


End file.
